Perfect Timing
by REwrites24
Summary: Four months. It has been nearly four months since Sirius first kissed Remus at the start of their seventh year. Remus decides that perhaps it's time for more. RL/SB. One-shot.


**Warnings: **First-time secks! Awkwardness. Pure PWP.

**Notes: **Written for the rlupin_kinkmeme. Might have never re-posted it but Kimmi wanted smut and it was just sitting there in my fic folder...

* * *

**Perfect Timing**

Four months. It has been nearly four months since Sirius first kissed Remus at the start of their seventh year. Four months since he confessed he's "had a bit of a crush on you…I dunno since third year maybe?" and Remus shyly admitted that the feeling was mutual.

Since then, things have been nothing short of wonderful. Marathon snogging sessions in secret parts of the castle, notes passed surreptitiously in lessons, and thrilling, clandestine romps behind charmed curtains when their dorm mates are asleep.

While this has been enjoyable, wonderful even, it has been four months and they've only rubbed and sucked each other off. Remus decides, as they lay naked in his bed, back to front, Sirius stroking him slowly, that perhaps it's time for more.

"Sirius…"

"Hmm, what's that, Moony?" Sirius breaths in his ear, pulling firmly but gently on his cock, thumb swiping teasingly at the sensitive tip.

"If you—I mean that is—ah! Oh God, Sirius…"

Remus wraps his fingers around the hand fisting his shaft, encouraging Sirius to go faster, and pushes back more insistently. They both groan loudly when Sirius's cock slides wetly along his cleft.

"If you wanted you could…put it in."

Sirius stops. Remus whimpers.

His voice is hoarse sounding when he asks, "Are you…are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

"Right…um…okay."

Leaning up on one elbow, Sirius removes his hand from between Remus's legs and begins guiding himself until the tip makes contact with Remus's furled entrance.

"Wait!" Remus says, and reaches over the edge of the bed, fumbling around in his nightstand until his hand lands on a cool glass vial.

He rolls back against Sirius and hands the vial over sheepishly.

"It's…it will make things smoother."

"Is this lube?" Sirius asks, and Remus nods, feeling his face grow warm. "Have you been planning this?"

Remus shrugs. "I thought we might…one day. I wanted to be prepared."

Sirius kisses his nose fondly and thumbs the cork from the top, pouring a generous amount into his hand. There is the slick sound of Sirius applying it to himself, and then Remus feels the blunt head of Sirius's cock pushing against his entrance one more.

It doesn't go well.

"Fuck," Sirius mutters. "Remus, it won't go in."

A laugh escapes him before he can prevent it. "Try a finger first."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this," says an annoyed Sirius.

"I read."

Sirius huffs a breath of laughter and traces Remus's hole with one finger. A pleasurable shiver courses through Remus earning him another soft chuckle and gentle brush of lips on the back of his neck.

"You like that?" Sirius asked, drawing teasing circles against the puckered skin.

Face burning, Remus nods and pushes back onto the hand that is slowing driving him mad with lust. "Please, Sirius…"

Sirius places kisses on his neck and shoulders, his finger sinking into Remus's resisting muscle. _Oh God_. Remus shudders and Sirius stills.

"Are you alright?"

He is far from alright. Fucking marvelous might be a more apt description. "Yeah, keep going."

After several moments of uncoordinated finger probes, Sirius gives a lusty sigh. "You feel so good, Moony. It's so hot. Wanna be in you so bad."

"Try again?"

"Fuck, yes," Sirius hisses and withdrawals his finger.

When he pushes against Remus's hole this time the going is easier, though it is now accompanied by a burning pressure that the finger had not wrought. Remus makes a pained noise as the tight ring of muscle gives way and Sirius stops immediately.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…a little," Remus admits after a moment. "It's okay, Sirius. Just slower?"

"Okay, yeah," Sirius pants against his shoulder, holding onto Remus's hip tightly, and Remus can feel the other boy's heartbeat through his chest, pressed flush against his back. Sirius moans softly and pushes in a bit further then stills again. "Oh, God"

"Are you…are you in?" Remus asks over his shoulder, willing his body to relax.

Sirius gives a sharp burst of laughter that shakes them both and sends tingling sparks of pleasure from the point where they are connected up Remus's spine. He rolls his hips back, forgetting the discomfort but Sirius's hand tightens on his hip.

"I'm close," he warns. "I'm about half-way."

They're still for a very long time. Sirius continues to kiss and nibble on his neck. Eventually the hand digging into his hip moves back between his legs and begins stroking Remus back to hardness.

Fuck, Sirius's hands are brilliant. Soft but rough in places where he holds his quills or his broom handle, the calluses creating a delightful drag across his sensitive flesh. He sets a tortuously slow pace, pulling the foreskin back and gathering the pre-come to spread down his shaft. Remus pushes into the tight circle of Sirius's fingers and on the backward thrust, feels Sirius thrusting to meet him, stretching him further.

They're both gasping, Sirius is making that breathy moaning noise he makes when it's _really_ good and finally, Remus feels him slide completely home.

"Bloody hell, Moony, this might just kill me."

"Shut up and fuck me. _Please_," Remus says, cock achingly hard and begging for completion.

Sirius shifts on the mattress and tries to rock his hips, but the angle is awkward and he slides out completely twice and has to reposition himself.

"Fuck," Sirius swears when it happens a third time, and Remus cannot help but giggle at his frustration, aching to come as he is. "Stop laughing you!"

"It's funny."

"Just wait till it's your turn."

Remus's cock twitches excitedly as that thought buries itself in his brain. Later. "C'mon, Sirius, just do it."

"Get on your back, this way isn't working."

He rolls onto his back as Sirius kneels at the end of the bed and pushes his legs apart, and so far this has been funny and a bit awkward but _this_. This is sexy. The look in Sirius's eyes as he positions himself between Remus's legs, like he could eat Remus alive. The intimacy of seeing the other boy's face contort in pleasure. The fascinating way Sirius's muscles twitch as he thrusts slowly in and out again.

They're doing this properly now—panting moans and the steady rocking of the bed as it creaks with each movement filling the enclosed space. Remus no longer feels burning discomfort; it's actually becoming quite nice. The familiar heat coiling, ready to spring, hot and low in his belly as Sirius brings him closer and closer to the edge.

Sirius braces himself on one hand and uses the other to bring Remus off. "Say you're close, for the love of Merlin," Sirius groans as his thrusts grow ever more steady and sure and touching something inside Remus that makes his vision blur.

"Yeah, close, oh God, Sirius. Right there. Oh!"

Come lands on his belly in thick, hot spurts as waves of pleasure pulse through him. Sirius removes his hand from Remus's wilting cock, hands on either side of Remus's head, his thrusts growing jerky and erratic.

A bead of sweat travels down Sirius's cheek to dangle on his lip. Remus leans up to kiss it away, drawing Sirius's tongue into his mouth.

"Moony…Moony…" Sirius chants against his lips, forehead resting against his, silver eyes holding his gaze.

"I love you, Padfoot."

Sirius's eyes fly open in surprise and he stills for a moment before giving two more shallow thrusts and comes, hard. With another groan he collapses atop Remus, breathing heavily. Remus calmly strokes his sweaty, shivering back.

Eventually, Sirius leans up again and gives Remus a look that is both annoyed and amused. "That's a hell of a thing to tell a man when he's coming, Moony."

Remus runs his fingers through Sirius's sweaty fringe, pushing it out of his eyes and kisses him softly on the lips. "Seemed like the perfect time to me."


End file.
